Wing-Nut
225px |strength = 3 |health = 7 |cost = 4 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Solar |tribe = Pea Nut Plant |ability = Zombies can't do Bonus Attacks. |flavor text = Firmly believes that Elvis is alive, Zombies never walked on the Moon, and that Dr. Zomboss is secretly studying aliens at Area 22. Crazy!}} Wing-Nut is a in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play and has 3 /7 . Its ability prevents all zombies on the field from doing bonus attacks. This ability persists until all Wing-Nuts are removed from the field. Its zombie counterpart is Bonus Track Buckethead. Origins It is based on the Pterocarya, often called wingnuts in English, which are trees in the walnut family Juglandaceae. Its description references one of the meaning of the word "wing-nut," being "a mad or crazy person." Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Pea Nut Plant *'Trait:' None *'Ability:' Zombies can't do Bonus Attacks. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description Firmly believes that Elvis is alive, Zombies never walked on the Moon, and that Dr. Zomboss is secretly studying aliens at Area 22. Crazy! Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategy With This plant has very good stats for its cost; a 3 /7 for 4 sun. What makes this plant even better is that it disables all bonus attacks from zombies, making cards like Lurch for Lunch, , Trickster, and Frenzy cards like Smashing Gargantuar and Maniacal Laugh either useless or less effective (for Frenzy cards, they will not be able to attack again when they destroy a plant). Its base strength stats also grants it immunity to most instant-kill cards except for Locust Swarm, B-flat, and Slammin' Smackdown. Each hero has their own ways of using this plant well. *Wall-Knight can protect this with tough plants like or use this in conjunction with Smackadamia to boost its health, Pecanolith to allow it to deal more damage than normally, or Mirror-Nut to deter Zombie Heroes from just using damaging-tricks to destroy it. *Solar Flare can use tricks such as Berry Blast to protect Wingnut from being attacked. *Chompzilla can play this with either The Podfather or Fertilize to make it hit harder, although it would put it at a risk of being destroyed by rocket science. * can combine this with Dark Matter Dragonfruit to lock down on the Zombie Hero. Alternatively, she can also freeze any zombies that threatens her plants to ensure they cannot be thawed out via bonus attacks. Solar heroes can also use Geyser or 2nd-Best Taco of All Time to allow it to last longer. Against Stats-wise, this plant is already troublesome enough, due to its immunity to Rocket Science, Rolling Stone, and Weed Spray. The fact that it disables bonus attacks mean that you will have to most likely sacrifice one of your zombies to destroy it as you cannot use bonus attacks to destroy it. However, if you are a Beastly hero, a cheap way to destroy this plant is to use Squirrel Herder. However, be careful against and Wall-Knight as Rose can use Spyris to see whether a Squirrel Herder was played, wasting your card while Wall-Knight can outright destroy her with . Gallery WingNutStat.jpg|Wing-Nut's statistics Wing_Nut.png|HD Wing-Nut Trivia *Its description references the conspiracy theories that Elvis Presley, the King of Rock and Roll, is still alive. **It also references , which description references Wing-Nut, and Area 22. ***And the description also seems to be based off of popular conspiracies. *It is the second plant to be in both the Pea and the Nut tribes. The first is . *It is the first Pea plant in the Solar class. *It is the 2nd Nut plant in the Solar Class. The first being Mixed Nuts. See also *Bonus Track Buckethead Category: Pea cards Category: Nut cards